


Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он изменился, мир изменился, а желание осталось прежним. И было ясно, что оно никуда не денется, пока тот, кто его вызвал, так часто находится рядом, говорит своим приятным низким голосом, улыбается тонкими губами и смотрит теплыми карими глазами. Поэтому однажды, сидя у Гарри в гостях и потягивая джин, Эггси решил, что пора с этим кончать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если нельзя, но очень хочется, то можно

Впервые желание завалить Гарри Харта на какую-нибудь поверхность и как следует отыметь дало о себе знать в тот самый вечер, когда Эггси впервые перешагнул порог ателье Кингсман и увидел его, сидящего на низком диванчике с бокалом виски - Харт чувственно поглаживал толстое стекло кончиком большого пальца, и отсветы огня из камина играли на его лице и волосах. Эггси даже пришлось сунуть руки поглубже в карманы и ущипнуть себя за бедро, потому что первым порывом было подойти к этому малознакомому, но совершенно сногсшибательному мужику, который несколько часов назад поставил весь его мир с ног на уши, схватить его за раздражающе ровно лежащий галстук и поцеловать так, чтобы его пальцы от неожиданности разжались, и дорогое виски, которому наверняка лет было больше, чем Эггси, а то и самому Гарри, залило бы не менее дорогой ковер. Потом направление мыслей Эггси было несколько сбито сканером отпечатков на зеркале и подземным поездом, но когда его жизнь в качестве кандидата на роль Ланселота вошла в более-менее привычное русло, нереализованное желание вернулось. 

Оно накатывало в самые неподходящие моменты - например, в палате Гарри, когда Эггси только вошел и увидел его спину и узкую талию, утянутые в малиновый халат, и завитки влажных, отросших за время лежания в коме волос. Господи, ему стоило радоваться, что его наставник очнулся, а он весь их краткий разговор гнал от себя картинки того, как тянет из шлевок широкий пояс. Или когда Гарри разрезал веревки после испытания в метро, Эггси безмерно хотелось выбить из его руки нож и прижать наставника всем телом к холодным, пахнущим машинным маслом и металлом рельсам. Что уж говорить о сутках, проведенных вместе, за время которых Эггси едва не сошел с ума раз пятнадцать, а после того, как Харт пожелал ему спокойной ночи, дрочил в кровати как заправский подросток. 

Странное напряжение, возникшее между ними, было глупо отрицать, и то, что его ощущали они оба - тоже. Эггси, как человеку низкого происхождения, было позволено многое - он откровенно пялился, двусмысленно подшучивал, и все сходило ему с рук. Гарри лишь снисходительно улыбался его выходкам, словно проделкам несмышленого щенка. Но от Эггси не укрывались его взгляды, его интонации, язык его тела, который он понимал на каком-то интуитивном уровне. И Эггси поставил бы на карту место Ланселота, если бы ему предложили поспорить о том, что Гарри, черт возьми, влечет к нему ничуть не меньше, а то и больше, чем самого Эггси. 

С того вечера, когда навязчивое желание поселилось в нем, прошло немало времени и случилось немало событий: он провалил финальное испытание, Гарри Харт умер и воскрес, Эггси спас мир и стал новым Гавейном. Он изменился, мир изменился, а желание осталось прежним. И было ясно, что оно никуда не денется, пока тот, кто его вызвал, так часто находится рядом, говорит своим приятным низким голосом, улыбается тонкими губами и смотрит теплыми карими глазами. Поэтому однажды, сидя у Гарри в гостях и потягивая джин, Эггси решил, что пора с этим кончать.

Гарри сидел в кресле напротив с почти опустевшим бокалом, на его скулах играл чуть заметный румянец. Он уже после первого глотка ослабил галстук и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, а потом и вовсе снял пиджак и расслабленно вытянул свои длиннющие ноги. Эггси опять подумал о том, как они будут смотреться на его плечах, и так сжал свой бокал, что будь стекло потоньше - тот точно бы лопнул. 

\- Ты какой-то напряженный, - сказал Гарри, внимательно рассматривая его. - Налить еще?  
\- Благодарю, мне хотелось бы сохранить ясной хоть какую-то часть рассудка, - отказался Эггси, отставляя бокал.  
\- У тебя еще какие-то планы на сегодня? - вздернул брови Гарри.  
\- Скажем так - я планирую приятное продолжение вечера, - Эггси понял, что его уже понесло и решил, что другого более подходящего момента не будет.  
\- Приятное продолжение? - Гарри выглядел искренне удивленным. - Ты бросишь меня пить в одиночестве и уйдешь к девушке? Не знал, что у тебя есть девушка...  
\- У меня нет девушки, - невежливо перебил его Эггси, ослабляя галстук и выбираясь из кресла.

Если Гарри его оттолкнет, он сделает вид, что перебрал. На самом деле Эггси был даже трезвее, чем ему самому хотелось, однако, выплескивающийся в кровь адреналин с лихвой заменял алкоголь.

\- Тогда с кем же ты рассчитываешь приятно закончить вечер, если, конечно, под этим мы понимаем одно и то же? - с улыбкой уточнил Гарри, наблюдая из своего кресла за приближающимся Эггси.

Когда тот остановился совсем рядом, Харту пришлось посмотреть на него снизу вверх. 

\- С тобой, - совершенно серьезно ответил Эггси.

С лица Харта мгновенно сползло беззаботное выражение, а взгляд вроде как даже протрезвел. Уголки губ, до того изображавшие вежливую полуулыбку, поползли вниз. Наверное, Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но Эггси не стал дожидаться, чтобы выслушать - он наклонился и поцеловал его. Гарри не ответил, но и не оттолкнул, и Эггси, на мгновение чуть отстранившись, поцеловал снова, мягко, но требовательно касаясь плотно сжатых губ кончиком языка. 

\- Эггси, - губы все же разомкнулись, чтобы произнести его имя. Эггси отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в глаза. - Что ты творишь?  
\- То, что следовало сделать очень давно, - признался Эггси и, прежде чем наставник успел снова что-то сказать, забрал у него бокал и отставил его на столик. Потом повернулся к Гарри, который, кажется, впервые за долгое время по-настоящему растерялся. - Например, это, - Эггси сгреб Харта за галстук и потянул на себя, заставляя встать из кресла. Теперь тот возвышался над ним почти на полголовы, но Эггси ничуть не утратил ощущения, что он все еще хозяин положения. - Или это, - Эггси придвинулся к Гарри всем телом. Тот отшатнулся, но уперся бедрами в стоящий рядом с креслом комод. - И это, - не разрывая контакта между их телами, Эггси медленно скользнул вниз, пройдясь щекой по белой рубашке на груди Харта, прижавшись носом к выпуклости - Гарри, не ври, тебе нравится! - ширинки, скользнув обеими ладонями по напряженным ягодицам под мягкой тканью. 

Когда его руки взялись за пуговицу на брюках, Гарри словно очнулся и перехватил его запястья. Эггси посмотрел вверх - Харт тяжело дышал. 

\- Нет, Эггси, - сказал он сбившимся голосом. - Прекрати сейчас же. Или я тебя заставлю, - если он и пытался привнести в свой голос угрозу, то у него плохо получилось.  
\- Так почему же все еще не заставил? - усмехнулся Эггси и, игнорируя обездвиженные руки, прильнул лицом к паху Гарри. Тот сдавленно охнул, а Эггси, не дав Харту опомниться, поднялся и снова впился поцелуем в его губы. Гарри уже не отстранялся, но все еще не отвечал. Эггси легко высвободил свои руки из ослабевшей хватки и принялся расстегивать его рубашку. - Ну же, Гарри, - шептал он между поцелуями. - Я так давно хочу тебя, черт бы тебя побрал, я просто с ума схожу, ты же тоже хочешь этого, я же не слепой, Гарри, господи, Гарри... - Эггси уже не следил за тем, что несет, его руки шарили по обнажившейся груди Харта, он целовал все, что подворачивалось под его губы, чувствуя, как его потряхивает - то ли от возбуждения, то ли от злости на абсолютную индифферентность Гарри, то ли от собственного бессилия перед этой глыбой безразличия. Неужели он ошибся, неужели выдал себя с головой - и все напрасно? Неужели Гарри наплевать на него?

Рука Харта неожиданно легла на его затылок и мягко потянула за волосы - Гарри отстранил его и заглянул Эггси в лицо. В его карих глазах больше не осталось смятения, у него было достаточно времени осознать то, что происходило. И что бы он для себя ни решил - было это признанием схожих чувств или простое желание дать Эггси то, что он так просил, но Гарри снова привлек юношу к себе и втянул его в долгий томный поцелуй. У Эггси подкосились колени, когда чужой горячий язык забрался в его рот, а властная рука, поймав его запястье, прижала его ладонь к чужому паху.  
Пытаясь перехватить у Гарри инициативу в поцелуе, Эггси дал абсолютную волю своим рукам. Он сам не заметил, как расправился с пуговицей и молнией ширинки, и очнулся лишь, когда пальцы буквально обожгло прикосновение к налитому члену. Гарри застонал ему в рот, и Эггси пробрало волной мурашек от копчика до самой макушки.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - пробормотал он, спускаясь губами по линии челюсти и шее Гарри к ямке между ключиц, не переставая двигать рукой и наслаждаясь целой гаммой тихих, но весьма красноречивых стонов. - С виду ты непробиваемый, как твой костюм.  
\- А ты - как с виду трепло, так и на деле, - неожиданно ясным голосом ответил Гарри и, положив руки Эггси на плечи, заставил его опуститься на колени. 

Эггси хотел пошутить про то, кто кого собирается поиметь, но вместо этого решил доказать, что хорошо подвешенный язык нужен не только для болтовни. Опыт у него был, так что Гарри ждал сюрприз. 

Сюрприз удался - Эггси понял это после первых же движений, когда поднял глаза и увидел, что Харт прикусил себе запястье. Его искаженное эмоциями лицо было таким завораживающим зрелищем, что Эггси невольно захотелось помучить его, чтобы понаблюдать эту картину подольше. Он медленно провел языком вдоль ствола члена, чувствуя каждую выступающую пульсирующую венку. Добравшись до головки, Эггси обжег ее теплым дыханием и тут же втянул в рот, чтобы через мгновение выпустить и переключиться на тяжелую мошонку, а затем повторить все сначала. И еще раз. И еще... Он мог бы продолжать эту пытку еще долго, возможно, ему самому хватило бы этого солоноватого привкуса на языке и ощущения до предела напряженных ягодиц под пальцами, но Гарри не позволил. Отдаваясь ощущениям без остатка, полностью теряя контроль, он умудрялся раз за разом брать себя в руки и возвращать себе инициативу. Вот и сейчас, когда головка члена в очередной раз скрылась между губ Эггси, сильная рука схватила его за затылок и не дала отстраниться. Бедра Харта дернулись навстречу достаточно резко для того, чтобы у Эггси выступили слезы.

\- Тебе больно? - Гарри выпустил его и приподнял лицо за подбородок.  
\- Нет, - Эггси мотнул головой. - Любишь жестко?

Вместо ответа губы Гарри расползлись в красноречивой хищной улыбке, а ноздри раздулись. У Эггси заныло в паху от предвкушения. 

\- Люблю, - сказал Гарри. - Но это мы отложим до следующего раза. А пока покажи, как любишь ты.

Эггси встал, придерживаемый крепкой рукой, и прильнул к Харту, покусывая его губы, делясь с ним его собственным вкусом. Гарри отвечал мягко, словно и не выглядел мгновенье назад голодным опасным зверем. Его руки аккуратно расправились с пуговицами на рубашке Эггси и, пока тот слишком суетно пытался выбраться из рукавов, уже пробрались за ширинку. 

\- Гарри... - настала очередь Эггси стонать и плавиться под умелыми прикосновениями к самому сокровенному. - Гарри, остановись, я долго не выдержу...  
\- Ах, юность, - усмехнулся Харт, все же перемещая руку из штанов на крепкий пресс. - Но мы же никуда не спешим, я могу и подождать немного.  
\- А я не могу больше ждать! - руки Эггси легли на крепкие ягодицы Харта и сжали их. - Я слишком долго ждал.  
\- Что, даже до спальни не дотерпишь? - уточнил Гарри.  
\- Нет, - твердо заявил Эггси и, резко дернув Харта за плечо, заставил его развернуться и опереться о стену. - Ты же позволишь мне, Гарри? - его пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, а стояк прижался через брюки к хартовскому бедру. - Сегодня будет, как я люблю, правда? - Эггси быстро облизнул пальцы и вернул их туда, где им было самое место. Его губы касались уха Гарри, и он буквально чувствовал, как это сильное и смертоносное тело прошивает мелкой дрожью при каждом его слове. - Это мне в награду за риск и смелость, - он двинул пальцами, прижимаясь еще плотнее, и Гарри снова застонал, упираясь в стену лбом. - А в следующий раз я буду весь твой, - вторая рука торопливо расстегивала ширинку. - Я буду молчать и буду учиться - всему, чему пожелаешь, - Эггси приспустил штаны и подхватил Гарри под живот, заставляя отставить задницу. Тот, совершенно захваченный ощущениями и жарким многообещающим шепотом, безропотно подчинился. - Я прекрасный ученик, тебе понравится, обещаю, - Эггси начал медленно входить, растягивая миллиметр за миллиметром, покусывая солоноватые от пота плечи, поглаживая чужой член, впитывая протяжный стон боли и удовольствия. - Господи, Гарри, как мне хорошо...

Он больше не мог связно говорить. Его голова, его тело - все наполнилось звенящей пустотой, лишь внизу, там, где соприкасались тела, где было так мучительно и прекрасно, горячо и тесно, росло и поднималось ощущение, грозившее разорвать его на части. Эггси зажмурился, уткнулся лбом между лопаток Гарри, своего Гарри, принадлежащего ему сейчас без остатка, и после нескольких резких движений испытал, наверное, самый острый оргазм в своей жизни, прижимаясь к любовнику так, словно хотел вплавиться в него. Только когда в ушах перестало звенеть, он ощутил липкую влагу на пальцах, показывающую, что Гарри присоединился к нему на пике удовольствия. 

Эггси отстранился и, прислонившись к стене, сполз на пол. Харт опустился рядом. 

\- Наверное, надо что-то сказать? - повернулся к нему Эггси.  
\- Только то, что ты готов ответить за свои слова, - усмехнулся Гарри. - И не делай вид, что не помнишь, чего наплел, потому что я запомнил очень хорошо.

Под этим пристальным удовлетворенным взглядом Эггси вдруг стало неловко - словно то, что было между ними минуту назад, случилось лишь в его голове. 

\- Я помню. Просто неизвестность всегда немного пугает.  
\- Мои вкусы весьма... специфичны, - многозначительно сказал Гарри.  
\- Так посвяти меня в них! - попросил Эггси.

Гарри скользнул жадным взглядом по его полуобнаженному телу и ухмыльнулся, когда Эггси нервно сглотнул.

\- Что ж, пришла пора все же показать тебе вторую примерочную.


End file.
